The present invention relates to an apparatus for the multiple unwinding of webs which comprises an unwinding stand with bearing brackets for a plurality of web rolls and, preceding said stand, a storage medium for a plurality of web rolls.
In an apparatus of this type, reloading of the unwinding stand with web rolls is a rather complicated operation. The individual web rolls must be manually aligned axially and angularly just before they are placed in the unwinding stand. This requires considerable physical effort on the part of the operator since the web rolls are heavy. A further drawback is that reloading entails an interruption of operation for an appreciable length of time.